The present invention relates to a method for measuring the deflection in the shaft of a golf club for controlling the dynamic loft angle of a club.
It has been found that the behavior of two traditionally identical shafts in an identical swing situation is different. Thus, even if the loft angle of a club were made physically indistinguishable, the different physical behavior of the shafts causes a change in the dynamic (effective) loft angle of a club. An object of the present invention is to provide a method for measuring the dynamic behavior of a shaft. The behavior characteristics are then used for selecting an optimal process of manufacturing the shaft to effect the dynamic loft angle of the club.